puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuma Aoyagi
|Birth place = Matsumoto, Nagano, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names = Yuma Aoyagi |othernames=AJ Ranger Red |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Atsushi Aoki |othertrainer=AJPW Dojo |debut = December 14, 2014 |retired = }} , is a Japanese professional wrestler trained and signed by All Japan Pro Wrestling. Early Life Yuma Aoyagi’s sports history is football back in junior high school. He grew up a fan of pro-wrestling while watching over the years along with his father. Before he graduated from high school he let his parents know that he was going to try and pursue and opportunity to become a pro wrestler. Professional Wrestling Career All Japan Pro Wrestling (2014-Present) Yuma passed the All Japan tryout on April 1, 2014 and immediately joined the dojo system. Within that same year, just 8 months of joining the promotion, he would make his debut on December 14 taking on Kento Miyahara and he lost. Yuma would debut in blue short tights which harken back to Jun Akiyama’s original debut color. It was later reviled that the tights were indeed Akiyama’s as he gave them to the young rookie as a gift for his hard work. On July 7, 2015 Aoyagi picked up his first win by defeating Naoya Nomura. At the World's Strongest Tag Determination League 2015 Aoyagi and Naoya Nomura finished the World's Strongest Tag Determination League 2015 with 2 points by only defeating Kenso and Osamu Nishimura, and lost every match of the tournament. On January 3 2016 after Yohei Nakajima defeated Naoya Nomura for the Gaora TV Championship Aoyagi came out and challenge Nakajima for the Gaora TV title. On January 18 Aoyagi had a big match against Daisuke Sekimoto at the BJW's D-Rize. On February 12 Aoyagi lost to Yohei Nakajima and failed to win the Gaora TV Championship. Later in 2016 Aoyagi during an AJPW show Jun Akiyama stated that Aoyagi was going to represent AJPW at the NJPW's Super J-Cup. On July 20 Aoyagi faced Suzuki-gun's Taichi at the first round, Aoyagi put a valent effort but ended up losing the match. On May 4, AJPW president Jun Akiyama made a surprise appearance for Wrestle-1, facing off with Keiji Mutoh with the two agreeing to a tag team match against each other on August 11. On August 11, Wrestle-1 presented an interpromotional six-man tag team match, which saw AJPW president Jun Akiyama take on former AJPW president Keiji Mutoh. In the match, the AJPW trio of Akiyama, Naoya Nomura and Yuma Aoyagi was victorious over the Wrestle-1 trio of Mutoh, Koji Doi and Kumagoro. After the Pro Wrestling Love PPV Aoyagi formed a team with Nomura. On September 19 Aoyagi and Nomura lost to Kento Miyahara and Jake Lee. After the match, Miyahara and Lee invited them to join Nextream which they accepted. On November 11 it was announced that Aoyagi and Nomura would participate in the World's Strongest Tag Determination League at block B. On November 12 to November 17 Aoyagi participated at the 2016 Jr. Tag Battle of Glory with the reigning World Junior Heavyweight Championship Soma Takao. Aoyagi and Takao finished the tournament with 5 points they didn't achieve 6 points due to their match ending in a time limit draw against Evolution (Atsushi Aoki and Hikaru Sato) but they manage to advance to the finals. At the finals, Aoyagi and Takao ended up losing to Aoki and Sato with Aoyagi being submitted for their lost. At the start of World's Strongest Tag Determination League Aoyagi and Nomura lost to the teams of Jun Akiyama and Kendo Kashin, the reigning World Tag Team Champions The Big Guns (Bodyguard and Zeus) and Get Wild (Takao Omori and Manabu Soya). On December 12 Aoyagi and Nomura finally had a win when they defeated Evolution (Super Tiger and Hikaru Sato). On January 3, 2017 Aoyagi unsuccessfully challenged Keisuke Ishii for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. On June 18 Aoyagi with Lee and Miyahara won the Nemuro Dining Room Cup 6 Man Tag Tournament defeating Ultimo Dragon, Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori winning his first tournament in the process. On August, Aoyagi entered in a feud with Suzuki-gun member Taichi. This led to a rematch billed as a "revenge match", with Taichi portraying the heel. At the All Japan 45th Anniversary Show, Aoyagi ended up losing to Tachi again. Later, Aoyagi and Nomura challenged Taka Michinoku and Black Tiger VII for a shot for the All Asia Tag Team Championship. Then on September 12, Aoyagi announced that he was moving to the heavyweight division. On September 30 Aoyagi and Nomura defeated Taka Michinoku and Black Tiger VII for the All Asia Tag Team Championship, Aoyagi first title in AJPW. Aoyagi and Nomura vacated the titles, after he was sidelined with an ankle injury. On June 5, Aoyagi made his return match Nomura, Kento Miyahara and Yoshitatsu losing to Dylan James, Jake Lee, Koji Iwamoto and Ryoji Sai. Aoyagi and Nomura received their rematch for the All Asia Tag Team Championship on June 12 losing to Yuji Nagata and Jun Akiyama. Aoyagi and Nomura would manage to regain the titles in their second attempt on July 29, with Aoyagi pinning Akiyama. From November 13 to December 11, Aoyagi and Nomura took part in the World's Strongest Tag Determination League, finishing the tournament with a record of three wins and seven losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. Later in 2019 Aoyagi and Nomura would vacate the titles due to Nomura joining Sweeper. On January 3, 2020, after his Nextream stablemate Kento Miyahara made his ninth title defense against Jake Lee, Aoyagi turned on Miyahara and challenged him to a title for his Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, turning heel for the first time in his career. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Rockstar Buster'' (Modified Leghook Fisherman's Buster) **''End Game (Guillotine Choke/Wrist Lock combination) *'Signature moves''' **Backslide **Corkscrew Somersault Plancha **Diving Cross Body **Dropkick **Flying Forearm Smash **German Suplex **Standing Shooting Star Press * With Naoya Nomura **Spear (Nomura) into a Jackknife hold (Aoyagi) combination *'Entrance themes' **"Disillusion" (used in his debut) **"Rockstar" by tA2 Championships and Accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Naoya Nomura **New Year Battle Royal Championship (2016) **Nemuro Shokudō Cup 6-Man Tag Tournament (2017) – with Kento Miyahara and Jake Lee *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'322' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *''Tokyo Sports'' **Rookie of the Year (2017) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Nextream Category:AJPW Roster